


Scarier Than Hatchet Man

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Loves Halloween, High School AU, M/M, meet cute, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean loves his seasonal job working at the local haunted attraction. When he sees a very attractive and bored looking guy, he can’t let this guy leave without getting the Halloween experience can he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Scarier Than Hatchet Man

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural/characters

This has got to be Dean’s favorite job he has ever had. It sucks because it’s only a month long gig because seriously, it is fun and it paid well. If he can enjoy the job that is keeping food on the table, it is a win win in his book. 

Dean covers his goofy smile with his grotesque mask. Returning employees get to choose their parts so Dean got first dibs on Hatchet Man as a third year worker. 

“Brotha, I don’t understand how you like this gig so much.” Benny sighs as he glares at his rubber fangs he is waiting until the last possible second to put in. “It’s cold, the people are either rude or too soft, and these costumes reek of vomit.”

“Lighten up, Benny.” Dean says behind his mask. “First, Halloween is awesome and here you get it for a month straight; second, scaring people is fun; and third, it pays good.” 

“Costumes still smell like my aunt’s house.” Benny grumbles. 

“You boys ready yet?” Meg walks into the their dressing room -old and smelly closet- without a care if they’re dressed or not. Her costume is a demon with a flowy black dress, horns, and full black contact lenses. 

“Yeah, just waiting for Benny to quit bitching.” Dean grabs his rubber hatchet and follows Meg outside, taking a firm punch to the arm for his comment. 

The night is a busier than normal. The full moon that is eerily illuminating the darkened grounds tends to bring more people and it being Halloween also helps. Duh.

Dean spends his time walking around as scaring people. He switches between popping out behind trees during the haunted hayride, jumping into the haunted house, and following people around on the grounds. 

People are being good sports tonight and that makes his job even more fun. A group of freshman girls scream so loud one starts into a coughing fit right after. Another group of thirty something year old parents having a night out also scream and then laughed and ask for selfies which Dean is totally okay with. 

Dean has just finished his water break when he sees a boy around his age. A super cute boy around his age. The boy seems to be alone and extremely bored. He looks really close to leaving. 

Dean can’t have that. 

He smirks behind the mask and sneaks up behind the boy and raises his hatchet. 

“Time to slice and dice.” He says in his deepened voice. 

The boy doesn’t jump or scream. He slowly turns around at looks into Dean’s eyes through the mask. His eyes are blue. So blue. His beautiful lips are pulled into a disinterested frown. 

“Can I help you?” Geez, this guy has a stick up his ass. That voice is nice though, impossibly deep and rough for a high schooler’s. 

“Come on man, play along or go home.” Dean huffs, annoyed. He hates when people who are “too cool” for this kind of stuff show up. 

“It’s just not scary.” The boy shrugs. “The reviews said it was scary.” 

“How about I make it worth your money?” Dean’s teasing smile is hidden behind his costume but he hopes the mirth reaches his eyes. 

The boy’s eyebrow raises with interest so Dean elaborates. 

“If I can scare you, even the tiniest jump, by closing time, you let me take you on a date after my shift.” Dean smirks at his own cleverness. 

“And if you can’t?” The boy asks with a teasing smile. 

“I’ll...” Dean thinks quick on his feet. “I’ll repay you for your ticket.” 

Tickets are five dollars for students so Dean knows he will be able to afford to loose financially in this little wager. He isn’t too worried about that option. 

“Deal.” The boy’s blue eyes dance in the moonlight. 

“What’s your name?” Dean asks as he backs away. 

“Castiel.” The boy-Castiel answers. 

“Okay, Cas. You gotta participate, don’t just stand there. You’ve got one hour.” Dean waves his hands in a moving motion. 

“What’s your name?” Cas asks just as Dean is about to step out of sight behind the haunted house. 

“Hatchet Man.” Dean says and disappears. 

Dean watches from behind the haunted house as Cas stands in place for a couple minutes before heading towards the haunted house. Perfect. 

Dean goes in through the employee entrance and chooses the room filled with fake trees with body parts hanging from them towards the front of the house. He waits behind one of the trees for Cas to come around the corner. 

When the dark tousled hair comes into view Dean jumps in front of him. A classic move. 

Screams fill the air. The people behind Cas had screamed and were now laughing at themselves. 

“Going to have to try harder than that.” Blue eyes give Dean an unimpressed look. 

Dean scrunches his nose in thought and slips back into the trees without comment. He stays there for a while, jumping out at a few more people before getting and idea and moving on. 

He texts his friend Charlie for a favor. His face breaks into an evil smile when she responds not thirty seconds later. 

Dean quickly makes his way to the creepy doll exhibit. The entire room is filled with antique dolls, all animatronic and controlled by his best friend Charlie from her laptop. 

Dean ducks among the dolls, trying not to shudder at the creepy porcelain faces and limbs. He’s patient, a few people jump when they see him but none of them are the target. 

When Cas comes around the corner the dolls all speak one word “Castiel” as Charlie commanded. 

Cas has the gall to look disappointed. He spots Dean amongst the dolls and winks. 

Dean is too frustrated to blush. That was pure gold. This guy is a zombie or soulless or something. Who walks into a room full of dolls that say their name and not at least jump a little? 

Brain on overdrive, Dean makes his way out the staff exit back to the yard. 

He hides behind trees and scares a few people as he plans his next move. Everyone he jumps out in front or behind of at least jumps. They are normal. 

When Cas exits the haunted house, Dean watches from the edge of the yard. He can see Cas’ head move and he allows himself to believe Cas is looking for him. It makes his heart flutter just a bit. 

Cas boards the haunted hayride and Dean gets another brilliant idea. It is hopefully an idea that could top the dolls. 

He runs ahead of the ride and climbs into a tree. He sadly has to leave his axe behind on the ground. Slipping his mask back, he tries to make out sturdy limbs in the dark. 

Finally he is positioned above the ride path on a fairly sturdy branch. A quick check to his watch tells him he has thirty minutes left to try and scare Cas. 

When the hayride comes into view Dean scans the small crowd for dark hair and blue eyes. Spotting him towards the back Dean begins to count in his head. 

When he reaches three, he drops from the branch above the hay ride with arms raised and a snarl on his lips. 

His body momentarily stops falling as his costume snags on the branch. He then crashes on to the dirty wood plants of the ride flat on his face. His snarl turning into a yelp and a groan of pain. 

Some riders jump and let out a short scream. Pathetically rolling over, Dean looks up at Cas. The beautiful face is clearly battling between concern and amusement. 

“You didn’t even flinch did you?” Dean groans out. 

Cas lets out a small chuckle and helps Dean into the seat next to him. 

“You’re very creative,” Cas says. “I just don’t scare easy.” 

“No shit.” Dean grumbles. He is going to be soar tomorrow. “Why’d you even come? You don’t seem into any of this.” 

“I was bored at home. My parents don’t believe in Halloween so we don’t decorate or hand out candy. One of my brothers went out to a Halloween party so I thought I’d try some of the festivities.” Cas shrugs. “So far the holiday is underwhelming.”

Dean chooses to notice the words “the holiday is underwhelming” have nothing to do with him being underwhelming. He takes his as a good sign. 

“My brother doesn’t like Halloween either. He had a bad party experience a couple of years ago and has hated it ever since.” Dean says. 

“You enjoy it?” Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head like Dean is a puzzle. 

“What’s not to like?” Dean goes for nonchalance but can’t help a little excitement in his voice. “You get an excuse to eat a whole bunch of candy. Dressing up is awesome. Also, Halloween movies are some of the best movies out there.” 

“I’ve never seen any of the “Halloween movies”.” Oh, gosh is he using finger quotes? Dean is trying really hard not to giggle like a school girl. 

Wait. 

“You’ve never seen any Halloween movies? Slasher films? Friday the Thirteenth, Silence if the Lambs, Nightmare on Elm Street?” 

Cas shakes his head. 

“You’re missing out.” Dean huffs out finally, exasperated. 

Cas is about to say something when the ride stops. Garth who is dressed as a dead farmer gets out and opens the gate for the fenced in trailer. 

They all exit the ride. Cas and Dean are sucked into the small crowd and to the grounds. 

“I’ve still got, fifteen minutes.” Dean says, checking his watch. 

“Good luck.” Cas says and Dean disappears back into the woods. 

He decides on a different tactic. This plan however is his last shot. He believes it is his best chance. 

He is going to give Cas some time to let his guard down. Dean knows Cas is expecting one more try so he needs to make Cas think he gave up. 

By the time he makes it back to the main area he only has ten minutes left until closing time, Dean strips out of his costume. Then he makes his way out to the parking lot and waits. 

Seven minutes later with three minutes on the clock, Dean sees Cas leaving the attraction. His blue eyes, almost glowing were scanning the dark parking lot. 

Cas begins moving into the lot, supposably towards his car. Dean follows as silently as he can from a distance. 

Cas unlocks his car, an ugly lincoln continental, bright orange light eliminating the area and a loud beep making a few people jump on surprise. 

Dean makes his way to the car. 

As Cas places his hand on the car door Dean jumps out from behind the car and screams at the top of his lungs. 

A short yell fills the air as Cas jumps at Dean’s arrival. 

Dean breaks into a relived laughter that Cas joins. 

“So how about that date?” Dean asks once they’ve both gone from laughing to smiling wide and goofy smiles. 

“I’ve got one condition.” Cas holds up a single finger. 

“Deal.” Oh, great this is where Cas turns out to be a total creeper. 

“You have to tell me your name.” 

“Dean.” He supplies without a second thought. 

“Alright, where too?” Cas smiles at him, white teeth glinting in the moonlight. 

————

Dean smiles in complete adoration as he watches his seven year old daughter dressed as batgirl, walk his three year old son dressed as Scooby Doo to the front door of a kind old lady’s front door. 

“You faked it didn’t you?” Dean asks. 

His husband looks at him with that same look where he tilts his head and squints his eyes. Blue eyes trying to understand. 

“All those years ago,” Dean elaborates, “I never scared you.”

Understanding crosses that face that is still beautiful twenty three years later. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean. You’re terrifying.” Cas has amusement dancing in his blue eyes. “Even scarier than Hatchet Man.” 

Dean just snorts and continue watching their children take candy from the woman and toddle back to Dean and Cas on the sidewalk so they can continue down the block. 

He pretends not to notice his husband’s flash of a grin, white teeth gleaming in the moon light. 

Either way he won that deal. 

Dean loves Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally into the spooky season when I started this piece but than it snowed over six inches and I’m forgetting Christmas is two months away


End file.
